


A Boy of Superior Intelligence

by kissmeonthemouth (halflitdaydream)



Category: GOT7, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: 2069, Childhood, Dystopian, Experiment, Future, Intelligence - Freeform, M/M, boys, superior - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-28
Updated: 2018-03-28
Packaged: 2019-04-14 02:39:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14126310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/halflitdaydream/pseuds/kissmeonthemouth
Summary: A young boy is strangely exposed to the strong intelligence as those at birth. The father of the young boy, Park Jimin, meets a young doctor to try and figure out what has caused it. As things start to turn into chaos, a strange new feeling arrives amidst everything. Saving his son was supposed to be the first thing on his mind, but instead he is faced with this new found attachment to the doctor that is trying to help him.





	1. Part 1

"I CAN'T BELIEVE THAT YOU WOULD DO THIS TO ME!" She screamed, throwing off her wedding ring. I turned to Taehyung.

"Go on up to your room, I'll be up there in a few minutes." I told him, and he nodded, quickly running up the stairs. I turned back towards Taeyeon, who was still screaming about how I was planning on cheating on her.

"Taeyeon! Stop acting like this! You are ruining our family!"

"NO, YOU DID THAT! YOU DECIDED THAT IT WAS OKAY TO GO OFF WITH SOME OTHER WOMAN! WELL YOU KNOW WHAT? THAT'S IT! I'M DONE WITH YOUR DAMN STUPIDITY AND I'M TAKING MY SON WITH ME!" She picked up the lamp off our nightstand, hurling it at me. I quickly jumped out of the way, and the ceramic vase hit the wall and shattered.

*Flashback*

Taehyung grabbed my hand, and pulled me toward the lady that was sitting on the bench.

"You need more friends, daddy. She seems like a nice lady." He smiled up at me, and I picked him up and tickled him.

"Sometimes, you really know what's going on even though I don't tell you, and I can't figure out how. Alright, we can go talk to her, but only because you want me to." He flashed me a huge grin, and slipped out of my arms. Grabbing on to my hand again, he started dragging me over to the lady again. As we approached her, she looked up and sweetly smiled at us.

"Hello there. And what might be your name, little one?" She looked down to Taehyung, and questioned.

"My name is Park Taehyung, miss. It's nice to meet you." He let go of my hand, and bowed, smiling at her.

"What a lovely name. I'm Choi Hyerim, but you can call me Mrs. Hyerim. And how old are you, Taehyung?"

"Oh, I am only 11 years old." He said smiling, and held up both of his index fingers.

"I have a son that is the same age as you, would you like to meet him?" She asked him, and he nodded excitedly.

"Youngjae! Come here!" As she yelled across the park, a small boy that looked the same age as Taehyung came running up to us.

"Yes, mommy?"

"I want you to meet Taehyung. He is the same age as you." Youngjae turned towards Taehyung and held his hand out.

"I'm Youngjae. Can I call you Tae?" Taehyung nodded, super excitedly, and took his hand. They both ran off to the playground, chasing each other around. I looked at her and she gestured for me to sit down on the bench next to her.

"I'm sorry. I didn't get the chance to introduce myself to you. I'm Park Jimin, and that was my son." I said, sitting down on the bench, and smiled at her. She smiled back.

"Well, you already know my name, so I guess it's nice to meet you then?" She said, laughing because she was unsure what else to say. I laughed with her.

"So, do you come here with your son often?"

"Actually, I don't normally come with him. Normally, his father brings him to the park every Saturday, but he couldn't make it today due to an emergency call."

"Ah, I see. You are married?"

"Yes," she laughs, "were you hoping I was single?"

"No, no, I was just curious. I'm actually married, too. My son wanted me to make some more friends, so that's why he brought me over here."

"Ah, he seems like a real cutie. You and your wife are real lucky. He seems like he has much potential for intelligence."

"Oh, well thank you. Actually, I was going to say the same about your son, too. He seems very intelligent."

"He actually is. He has been getting some testing done to see what level he is at. They say that he is getting into higher level middle school intelligence already. I actually work in the industry for testing, but he is family so I am not personally allowed to test him." She chuckled lightly.

"I see. I actually work for the (random business) Corporation. I'm the Business Supervisor over the Accounting section of the offices. If it's not too much to ask, where might your husband work?"

"Oh, well, he works as a neurological surgeon at the Seoul Hospital. He is one of the famous surgeons in Korea. You might know him?"

"Actually, my father just had brain surgery, so I might. What is his name?"

"Ah, his name is Dr. Choi Jaebum."

"That is so cool! He was my father's surgeon. I never got to meet him to thank him for such great work on my father's surgery. Please tell him how grateful I am for his work."

"Of course. He gets that a lot. People usually think I am some famous woman because I am married to him."

"I like you because you are you. You seem like such a great mother and wife. We should meet up again, for us and the boys, of course. I would love to see you again."

"Of course, I'm so happy to be your friend." We exchange phones and add our contacts to each other's. As we give our phones back to each other, I check the time.

"I'm so sorry, but it's getting late, and I promised my wife I would be home in time for dinner."

"Of course, I will text you later on, so that we can catch a good time for us to hang out when the boys aren't at school."

"Alright, Hyerim. Thank you very much, and I guess I'll see you later." We hugged, and as I pulled away, she waved.

"See you later, Jimin." I walked over to the playground to fetch Taehyung. He hugged Youngjae, and they said bye to each other. He came running back to me, and we walked back toward the house. Once we got back, he ran in the house and hugged Taeyeon. As we sat down at the table to eat, he told her everything that happened at the park.

*End of Flashback*

I spotted her walking up the stairs, and chased after her quickly. As she stepped toward Taehyung's bedroom, I slipped in front of her and stood stock still.

"LET ME THROUGH! I'M TAKING MY SON WITH ME!" I didn't even flinch. I refused to let her take my son away from me.

"You know that he is not your son by birth. You will not be taking my son away from me. If you want a divorce, then fine, but I refuse to let you lay your hands on my son again." She looked at me, a fierce glare in her eyes.

"This isn't over, Jimin. I will find a way to have my son." She stormed off down the stairs, and slammed the front door behind her. After she left, the door behind me clicked open, and Taehyung peeked out with tears falling down his face. I kneeled down and hugged him, and both of us spent our night letting out our sorrow.


	2. Part 2

-Three Weeks Later-

As I stepped into the building, I immediately checked the time to assure that I was here a little early. Today was the custody hearing, and I am going to make sure that I have custody over Taehyung. I told the lady at the front who I was and she guided me back to the courtroom. As I took my seat on the left of the room, Taeyeon sat on the other side, glaring at me.

*Flashback*

"Daddy, if mommy is leaving, then can I stay with you?"

"I am going today to make sure you can stay with me. I have to tell you something Taehyung." I kneeled down to his level and held both of his arms.

"What is it, daddy?" He looked at me, slightly nervous.

"Taeyeon isn't your real mommy. Your mommy left a long time ago when you were real little." Tears started to form in Taehyung's eyes.

"Daddy, why didn't you tell me? No wonder all my friends told me I didn't look like her. I knew something was different. Are you my real daddy?" He looked up at me, hopeful.

"Yes, Taehyung. Don't worry. I won't let your fake mommy take you away from me."

"Good because I don't want to stay with a fake mommy." He wiped away his tears and hugged me really tight. I held onto him, never wanting to let go.

*End of Flashback*

As the judge came into the room, everyone became silent. He looked down at us.

"I hereby bring this custody hearing to a start." He said, slamming his mallet down. As soon as he started the hearing, hushed whispers fell throughout the room. The judge slammed his mallet down once again.

"Silence!" The words that fell from the mouths of everyone immediately dropped to the ground and their lips sealed shut. "I will allow the defendant party to speak first." Taeyeon stood up, and fixed her skirt before speaking.

"I deserve full custody of my child. He is my own son, and Jimin has not been treating him-" As she spoke these words, I stood up.

"Objection, your honor!" I yelled.

"Objection denied. Continue Ms. Taeyeon." The judge spoke. I sat back down, and waited for her to continue.

"Like I was saying, your honor, Jimin has been treating my son improperly and I would prefer that my son stay with me. I have a job, but I am still currently looking for a home."

"Thank you, Ms. Taeyeon. You may be seated. The responding party may now object."

"Objection."

"Go on."

"I deserve full custody of my own child. Taeyeon is not the birth mother of my son, and has actually been the one mistreating him. I have his birth certificate and blood work papers here with me." The judge gestures for me to bring them forward, and I take them to him. I immediately hand off the papers to the judge, and walk back to my seat. When I look over at Taeyeon, she looks pale and nervous now that I've presented real paperwork. The judge shuffles through the papers I gave him and nods to himself.

"Ms. Taeyeon, what do you have to say for yourself?"

"Those can't be real! I remember giving birth to my own son, and he is definitely mine."

"Do you have proof that he is by birth your own son?"

"N-No..."

"I hereby give Park Jimin full custody of Park Taehyung. He has the choice of whether or not to allow Lee Taeyeon to see him. Mr. Park, would you allow this woman to have a scheduled time to see her step-son?"

"No, your honor. Taehyung has already stated that he does not want to see her again."

"Then it is final. Lee Taeyeon, you are legally forbidden from seeing Park Jimin and Park Taehyung. If you attempt to, they will immediately report you to the police and you will be arrested." I high-five myself mentally, and bow.

"Thank you, your honor." He nods.

"I hereby officially call this hearing to a close."He slams his mallet down twice, signifying the end. I go and collect Taehyung's paperwork from the judge and walk out of the courtroom. As I walk out of the building with his paperwork in my hands, I jump around, ecstatic that I got to keep my son safe.

On my drive home, my phone went off, telling me that I had received a text. As I pulled in the driveway of the house, I picked up my phone and saw that Hyerim had texted me.

Hyerim: Do you want to meet up after work tomorrow? We can go to the park if you'd like, or maybe even somewhere else.

Me: Sure. We can go to the park if that's what the boys want to do. I'll ask Taehyung.

Hyerim: Okay. I'll ask Youngjae, and of course Jaebum to make sure it's okay.

Me: If he isn't busy, he can tag along. I'd love to meet him.

Hyerim: Okay. I will see what he has going on.

Me: Alright, see you then.

I pull out my keys, stepping up to the front door. As I go to unlock the door, I hear Taehyung yell.

"Daddy is home!" I chuckle, and as I finish unlocking the door and open it, I'm greeted by Taehyung tackling me.

"Glad you missed me, little buddy!" I say, ruffling his hair.

"Come inside, come inside! Come look at what I made for you!" As he grabs my hand and quickly pulls me inside, his nanny shuts the door behind me. He pulls me around to the back room, where he does his art, and there is paint all over the tarps that line the walls and floor. I chuckle as he pulls me to one side of the room, to a painting that he must have made while I was gone. He stops and lets go of my hand, walking over to the painting and picking it up.

"I made this for you, daddy!" I look closely at it. It's a painting of a boy and a man, holding hands. The man is holding an umbrella as it seems to be raining, and they are walking down the sidewalk by the park. The sidewalk is lined with trees and street lamps, as it is dark outside. I look at the painting in awe, and gasp as an idea pops in my head. I take it from his grasp, and check to see if it's completely dry.

Holding the painting in one hand, I take one of Taehyung's hands and pull him out into the living room with me. I remove the painting of us three off the wall, and replace it with the one that Taehyung just finished. I hand the other painting to the nanny, and she immediately disposes of it. Taehyung and I just stare up at the painting, holding hands, and then he turns to me and smiles. He smiles like he is the happiest boy on earth.


	3. Part 3

-The Next Day (Monday)-

I got off work early today, so I decided to just dismiss the nanny for the day, and picked Taehyung up from school myself. He was more than ecstatic to see that I was there to pick him up today. As I drive us home, he sits in the backseat, singing along with whatever he had put on the radio.

"So, how was school, little buddy?" I ask, pulling into our neighbourhood.

"It was okay, daddy. Me and BamBam played together a lot at recess." He sighed, looking out the window as we passed by some houses.

"Well, guess what? I have some exciting news."

"What is it, daddy?" He turned toward the front, his eyes flashed with excitement.

"Do you remember Youngjae?"

"Yes! He was so fun, and I really liked him. Why?"

"We are going to go back to the park to hang out with him today. Is that okay with you?" I asked, pulling into the driveway. He opened the door and jumped out, running to my side and opening my door. As soon as he opened my door, he jumped up and hugged me, giggling.

"Yes, yes, yes! That's very okay! Thank you so much, daddy!" I picked him up and took him in the house, after closing the car doors.

"You're welcome, little buddy. Aren't you getting a little big to be carried?" He just laughed, and I ruffled his hair.

"I could never be too big for daddy to hold!" I set him down at the kitchen table, and sat down next to him.

"Alright, little buddy, let's see what homework you have today." He pulls it out of his backpack, and I look to see what he has to do. Surprisingly, everything on the page is already done.

"I did it in the car, daddy. It was super easy!" He smiled at me. That's really strange because normally he would complain about how hard it was and constantly ask me to help him. I looked at him, strangely.

"What do you mean it was super easy? Did your teacher explain it to you?"

"Nope. My teacher didn't need to explain it to me, since I already knew it. It was very easy to figure it out. I think I'm doing a lot better in school now, daddy!" I just smiled back at him. It was best not to get him too worried.

"Alright then, go change your clothes. We are going to go to the park in a few minutes and I don't want you to ruin your uniform." He put his homework back in his backpack, and then jumped out of his seat. He ran up to me and hugged me.

"Okay, daddy. I love you."

"I love you, too, Taehyung." He quickly dashed upstairs, anxious to go back to the park and see his friend. Now that I think about it, he hasn't said that to me since Taeyeon caused a scene and left. It's been almost a month. I packed a few snacks and drinks in a bag for him, just in case he got a little bit hungry or thirsty while we were out. A few minutes later, he came back down the stairs wearing a t-shirt, shorts, and sneakers. I took his hand and we walked out of the house, quickly locking the door behind us. I pulled out my phone and texted Hyerim.

Me: We are on our way to the park. What about you?

I locked my phone and slipped it in my pocket, listening to what Taehyung was telling me about some monster truck rally that BamBam was going to. My phone vibrated in my pocket, and I pulled it out to check the text from Hyerim.

Hyerim: We just got here. Youngjae is super excited to see Taehyung again.

Me: Taehyung is very excited to see Youngjae, too. I'm a few minutes away, so we'll see you then.

Hyerim: Alright, see you then

After I put my phone away once again, I started to listen to what Taehyung was saying again. This time he was talking about Youngjae. Of course. After a few more minutes of walking and Taehyung talking about Youngjae, we arrived at the park. Youngjae ran over to us, screaming, and took Taehyung's hand from mine. They both ran off, screaming, and started playing together. I spotted Hyerim on the same bench, but with a man this time. This must be her husband, the famous Choi Jaebum. I walked over to them both and bowed, gaining the attention of the two.

"Ah, the infamous Park Jimin. I've heard a lot about you from Hyerim, and a lot about Taehyung from Youngjae of course." He held out his hand and we shook hands. Hyerim stood up, quickly pulling me in for a hug. I chuckled and hugged her, turning toward her husband afterward.

"Well, it's nice to meet you, Jaebum." I flashed him a smile, and he reciprocated the action.

"Well, I've got to get going. I just came to meet you, to see who my wife was talking about so positively. They have a patient on standby for me, so I have to get back quickly. It was nice to meet you." He turns to Hyerim, and hugs her, leaving a peck on her lips. "See you later, hun."

"See you later, Jaebum." She turns back to me, and gestures toward the bench, sitting down. As I sit down next to her, I turn toward her as we start up conversation.

"How has work been?"

"It's been pretty good. We have some very intelligent kids in testing. A few are college level."

"Wow, that's crazy. Actually, I had a few questions about that. Taehyung came home today, and when he pulled out his homework, it was already done. He told me that he did it in the car and that it was easy, also that his teacher didn't even need to explain it. I checked over the homework, and everything was correct." She looked at me strangely.

"Has he showed signs of intelligence in his younger years?"

"No, actually he used to struggle. He struggled very bad in school. What do you think suddenly caused this?"

"Well I can tell you right now, that's not something that's very common. Normally, they come for testing and either them or the parents tell us that they've been developing it since they were very very young. We had a case like that once, but I didn't work there at the time. Supposedly, it was around 50 years ago, when it last happened. They said it could have been caused by either physical, mental, or emotional traumatic events. Has anything traumatic happened to him recently?" She looked at me, slightly concerned.

"Well, the day that we met, when we got home, Taehyung told Taeyeon everything about the park. She claimed that I was planning on cheating on her and she started screaming, then she threw her wedding ring across the house, still screaming. I sent Taehyung up to his room quickly and she threw a lamp at me. She tried to take Taehyung with her, but I stopped her. Just yesterday, the papers were officially signed for me to have full custody over him. I also told him that she wasn't his real mother. Is that traumatic enough to cause it?" I questioned, slightly concerned about Taehyung and how he took everything.

"Yeah, definitely. I'm sorry for your loss. I didn't mean to cause any of that, really-"

"No, no, no. It's not your fault. It's her fault for misunderstanding. She had already been acting really strange for a while before, so I figured something like this would happen. She tried to claim Taehyung as her own, but I made sure to have his birth certificate and bloodwork presentable for the judge. I will watch him and make sure nothing gets out of hand." She nodded.

"I think maybe you should get checked in for possible testing, but until you decide, I will keep this on a down low. Who knows what they might do to him if they find out that it wasn't developed close to birth. Again, I'm very sorry for what happened. I hope you can find someone you truly love that will stay with you forever." I smiled at her, hoping the same.

"Thank you so much for your help, Hyerim." She nodded and hugged me.

"I think it's the right thing to do, so I'm just helping you out. Plus, what are friends for?" I laughed, and thanked her again, but she kept telling me to stop thanking her.

"You really are something else, Hyerim." I said, shaking my head in disbelief.

"Well, there is something you should know about your son, Jimin."

She sounded serious, so I snapped my head up to pay closer attention to what she had to say.

"What is it, Hyerim?" I asked, curious.

"I will have you know that Youngjae told me something that Taehyung was too scared to tell you. Youngjae told me exactly this. 'I'm gonna be Tae's prince! I'm gonna save him from his evil mom and if his dad doesn't accept him, then I'm gonna save him from his dad, too! I love Tae and he loves me! We are gonna grow up and get a house by the beach, and then we'll get a puppy named CoCo! And one day when we get old enough, we are gonna get kids of our own!' Those were his exact words, and I asked him if he was sure that Taehyung feels the same way. He told me that he does, and that he even helped come up with the plan for when they grow up." I looked at her, shocked and surprised at the sudden news.

"Isn't that wrong? I thought that it would be socially unacceptable."

"It is very socially unacceptable, but, Jimin, they are kids. They will grow out of it, I'm sure. One day, they will both find beautiful wives, and they'll get married and be happy with families of their own. It's just a fling, so let them live a little." She reasoned with me, and I didn't see why she wasn't right. As we both turned to look toward the young ones, we were met with a cute sight.

They were sitting under the slide, talking, and Youngjae handed Taehyung some flowers he probably picked from the field next to the playground. I chuckled a bit as Youngjae kissed his cheek, and Taehyung's cheeks turned a light pink. They both hugged each other, and ran to the swings to swing with each other. Hyerim and I both sat there, laughing at the cute little antics of the two.


	4. Part 4

-The Following Friday-

"Daddy, can I go over to Youngjae's house?" He pulled on my pant's pocket, begging. He had been begging for the past hour after I told him.

*Flashback*

-Thursday afternoon-

I was currently driving back to the house, from work, so that me and Taehyung could eat dinner together. Suddenly, my phone went off, signifying I had received a text. When I turned to pull into the neighbourhood, I pulled off on the side to check my phone.

Hyerim: Youngjae wants to know if Taehyung can come over tomorrow night and sleep over.

Me: Is it okay with you and Jaebum?

Hyerim: Of course! I wouldn't have said anything if it wasn't.

Me: I'll check my schedule and let you know if I'm available. Then I'll ask Taehyung.

Hyerim: Alright, I'll let Youngjae know.

I put my phone back in my pocket, pulling back onto the road and finishing the drive home.

*End of Flashback*

"Please, please, please!" He looked up at me with puppy eyes and I sighed. He jumped around, knowing he had won the long battle.

"On one condition, little buddy." I said, which made him immediately stop what he was doing and look at me. "We get to have fun before you leave, or else the tickle-monster is going to come after you!" I said, and he screamed, running off down the hall as I chased him around. After at least 10 minutes of chasing, I finally got him pinned down and attacked him with 'tickle monster fingers', as he liked to call them. He was laughing so hard that I had started to laugh, too.

"S-sto-p, d-da-ddy! I-I c-can't b-bre-athe, d-da-ddy!" He yelled, still laughing the whole time. After a few minutes, I stopped. We were both exhausted, so we decided to take a short nap on the couch before Taehyung was going to leave. I fell asleep on my back, and Taehyung was laying on my stomach, flat out like a starfish.

After about 30 minutes, I was awoken by the feeling of Taehyung shuffling around on top of me. He hugged me like I was his teddy bear, still completely asleep. I smiled and pulled out my phone, careful not to disturb Taehyung. I quietly texted Hyerim.

Me: Taehyung is more than okay with spending the night.

Hyerim: I figured. When will you be over?

Me: I figure about 20 minutes. We fell asleep and he hasn't woken yet.

Hyerim: Aww, how cute. Can I see?

Me: Sure. (Image Attached)

Hyerim: Wow, you guys are so cute.

Me: Thanks, he is stirring now. We have to go pack his bag, then we'll head over. What's your address?

Hyerim: (Random Address) I guess we'll see you soon.

Me: Yeah, see you soon.

I set my phone down on the coffee table next to the couch as Taehyung stirred, looking up at me. 

"Hey, little buddy. Are you finally awake now?" I chuckled, as he looked at me with half-lidded eyes.

"Yeah, daddy. How long did we sleep for?" I smiled as he spoke, his voice laced with sleep.

"It was only about 40 minutes for you, Taehyung." He slowly crawled off of me, and jumped up, suddenly energized.

"Come on, daddy! We are going to be late to Youngjae's house!" I laughed as he started to panic.

"Don't worry. I just texted Mrs. Hyerim and told her we would be there in 20 minutes. You still have to pack your bag, so don't freak out." He only looked at me, shocked. He suddenly grabbed my hand, pulling me up off the couch.

"Come on, daddy! That means we have to hurry up and go pack my stuff up!" I stopped him, grabbing him by both of his arms to keep him from escaping.

"Taehyung, stop freaking out. You know how to pack your own bag. Your sleepover bag is on your cubby, and you need one set of night clothes and one set of day clothes. Don't forget your toothbrush from the bathroom, your slippers are in your closet in the bottom right cubby, and don't forget your stuffy is on the bed." He flashed me a huge grin, and nodded excitedly. "Make sure to fold your clothes, Taehyung." He quickly dashed up the stairs, running to his room to pack everything. I grabbed his jacket out of the closet by the door, and set it on the kitchen counter as I packed a small bag of snacks for him. A few minutes later, Taehyung came running down the stairs with his backpack on his shoulder.

"Taehyung, what have I told you about running in the house, especially on the stairs?" I said, as he slid in the kitchen. He looked down at the ground, fidgeting with his hands.

"It's dangerous and it's not allowed in the house." I smiled, patting him on the head.

"You should stop doing it then, silly." He looked up at me apologetically, and I nodded gaining a small smile that he placed upon his lips.

"We have to go now, daddy. Come on." He grabbed my hand and pulled me out the door, as I grabbed everything he and I needed, and locked the door behind us. Taehyung put on his jacket and quickly got in the car, putting his backpack and snack bag in the seat next to him. I smiled and got in the driver's seat, starting up the car.

"Are you buckled up?" I looked back at him and he nodded. As I turned back toward the front and pulled out of the driveway, I turned on the radio to Taehyung's favorite station. One of his favorite songs came on and, out of the corner of my eye, I saw him dancing in the back. I smiled to myself as he danced and sang along to whatever was on the radio the whole way there. As we pulled into the driveway, Taehyung was so excited he started jumping around in the car.

"Daddy, let's go!" He quickly got out of the car after grabbing his bags, and opened my door. I got out of the car as quick as I could with him trying to hurry me, and shut the doors. He dragged me to the door and rang the doorbell, even more excited. Youngjae opened the door and squealed, and Taehyung hid behind me, looking at Youngjae shyly. I chuckled at how cute they were and pushed Taehyung inside. Youngjae grabbed Taehyung's hand and pulled him inside, probably taking him to his bedroom. Hyerim walked to the door and invited me inside.

"You should come inside, Jimin. It's a little cold."

"Ah, no thank you. I can't tonight. I'm going to go look into something and I have an appointment made, so I have to get there quickly. Thank you for letting Taehyung stay the night, Hyerim. It really means a lot to him."

"It's no problem, Jimin. Thanks for bringing him because Youngjae practically begged me to let him stay over. Have fun with your appointment!" She hugged me, then I quickly got back in the car and drove off.


	5. Bonus Part

-That Night-

As Youngjae took my hand and pulled me inside, I blushed at the small contact. I wasn't stupid. Just because I am young doesn't mean I don't know what things like this mean. As he pulled me into his room, he quickly closed the door and sat on his bed. I stood by the door, awkwardly shifting my weight back and forth between each of my feet, and stared at the ground.

"Come sit with me, Tae." Youngjae patted the bed next to him, wanting me to come and sit with him. I took my shoes off and set my bags down, quietly shuffling toward the bed. Once I got close enough, he grabbed my waist and pulled me onto the bed with him. I turned a shade of red and looked away, hoping he wouldn't notice.

"Cute." He murmured, giggling slightly. I covered my face in embarrassment after realizing he still had a grip on my waist.

"Jae, we should do something." At this, Youngjae let go of me, and crawled off the side of the bed. I watched him curiously, trying to figure out what he was doing. He walked over to his closet and started pulling out sheets and pillows, tossing them on the bed next to me. Soon, I was covered in sheets, and the room was flooded with pillows.

"How do you even have this many pillows?" I ask, trying to pull the sheets off of me, and giggling.

"My mom bought me these pillows just for us. Just so that we can make a pillow fort, and then we can turn off the lights and tell scary stories." He said, helping me get the sheets off. After we got the sheets off of me, I smiled at him. We took up the entire space of his floor, as we built the fort, playing around as we did. After the fort was built, we draped the sheets over every angle, and we doubled everything to make sure nobody could see inside. We laid blankets on the floor of the fort, and put our pillows and stuffed animals inside for decoration. I sat down in the middle of the fort, as he came back to the entrance.

Suddenly, I felt super bashful for what I was about to do. I shyly reached my hands out toward him, and he knew exactly what that meant. He walked toward me and wrapped his arms around me, holding me closely to himself. I smiled into his chest, and took in his scent. We had only been able to hang out a few times, but both of us already knew it had to be love at first sight.

"Tae..." Youngjae trailed off, expecting my answer to make sure I wasn't falling asleep.

"Yes, Jae?" I asked, moving back to look at him.

"I know we are only kids, but I have something to tell you." I nodded as a sign to continue. "At first, it was just a thought, but now that I have seen you enough, I'm sure of it. Just in case I'm wrong, can I test something to double check?" He looked at me, unsure if what he was doing was okay.

My face suddenly flushed, and I got the feeling that I knew what he was going to do. I became excited, knowing we were going to do something that my dad had forbidden, and that I'd never done before. He pressed his soft lips to each of my flushed cheeks, and then looked at me for permission. I nodded, shyly, and that's when it happened. I swear I felt a spark ignite when he pressed his soft lips against mine, kissing me as if he was a professional. Where had he learned this?

I shyly pulled away from him, feeling embarrassed due to my lack of experience. I crawled over to a corner of the fort, hiding my face in my knees. Youngjae sat there, slightly disappointed, but mostly scared that he had done something wrong. If he did, he didn't want to come over to me because he was probably scared that I would reject him. He took the chance, coming over and sitting down next to me. He rubbed my back and looked at me, concerned. I looked up at him, slightly, and my face was as red as a tomato. As everything clicked in Youngjae's head, he fell backward and laughed. I just pouted, still very embarrassed.

"Tae, what's wrong?" He asked, sitting back up to look at me.

"It's nothing, Youngjae. Don't worry about it." I said, trying to ignore him when he held my hand. Youngjae knew I was upset when I used his full name like that.

"Tae, seriously, what's wrong? Did I do something bad?" He looked worried, but I just brushed it off, still pouting.

"No." I whispered, my face turning red as I remembered what just happened a few minutes ago.

"Oh, I know what it is. Are you embarrassed, Tae?" He teased, pinching my cheeks and turning me to look at him.

"It's just that, I didn't know you knew how to do that. We are only 11, so I thought that you wouldn't know." He giggled, and I just let out a huff.

"Was that your first kiss, Tae?" I nodded, shyly, and he pulled me in for a hug, still giggling. "It's okay, Tae. That was my first, too." I pulled back and looked at him, surprised.

"Wait. I thought that, what? How did you know how to do that then?" He just laughed and ruffled my hair.

"I learned it on the internet, and I practiced. I learned some other things on the internet, too. Wanna know what they were?" He leaned his face closer to mine, causing my face to flush again. Yet, no matter how nervous I was, my curiosity got the best of me.

"S-Sure, Jae." I hesitantly accepted, and he smiled at me.

"When a boy kisses another boy, that means he is showing how much he loves him. Normally, a boy will kiss another boy after they ask them to be their boyfriend, but it's more surprising when you ask after a kiss. So, maybe, can we be secret boyfriends?" He looked at me, hopeful. My entire body felt hot. I was excited, but nervous. What if our parents found out about this? Should I accept it? Do I love him that way? He gives me a fluttery feeling whenever he touches me, and that spark when he kissed me. Maybe, we could try it for a while.

"I think that maybe we can try." He smiled, happily, and I returned it.

"Do you want to know what else I learned on the Internet?" I nodded, and waited for his next response. "I learned how to flirt, and that when you date someone, you call them baby." He said, inching closer, so that I could feel his breath on my lips. Obviously, I know what flirting is. I was just terrible at it, so I never tried to use it because I was awkward about it. Youngjae was really good at it, though.

"I-I am n-not goo-d at th-that." I stutter, and he chuckles.

"You don't have to be, baby." I become super shy at the new nickname, and feel a pull toward him, like there is a magnet between me and him. I shyly press my chapped lips against his soft ones, and he kisses me back in response. We pull away when we hear a sudden knock at the door.

"It's open." Youngjae says, crawling out of the pillow fort, and I follow after him. The door opens and Mrs. Hyerim appears in the doorway. We both smile at her, and she reciprocates the action.

"Dinner is ready, boys. Come to the dining room." She closes the door behind her, leaving us alone again. I grab Youngjae's hand and look at him embarrassed.

"You aren't gonna call me that in front of our parents right?" He shook his head, and I quickly sighed in relief. He smiled, pulling me out of his bedroom toward the kitchen.

After dinner, we spent some time watching a movie and eating popcorn. Then, we went back to our pillow fort and told scary stories. The rest of the night was spent exchanging secret kisses and cuddles.


End file.
